The present invention relates generally to the field of item dispensing, and particularly to the dispensing of items within a medical facility. In one specific aspect, the invention provides a dispensing unit having a lighting system which guides a caregiver to a specific storage bin which holds a selected item.
Traditionally, many large medical facilities maintained essentially all of their medical supplies in a central inventory location. Such an arrangement in many cases proved to be inconvenient because of the large distance between the central inventory location and the patients who used the supplies. To facilitate the delivery of supplies to the patients, some medical facilities have begun to rely on the use of local dispensing stations. Such dispensing stations are placed in the medical facility nearer to the patients and are designed to hold various supplies and pharmaceuticals typically needed by the patients. Such dispensing stations typically have the ability to maintain records on the number and type of items that are both dispensed and restocked. Further, such dispensing stations may be configured to provide different levels of security to the items held therein. For instance, the items may be freely available to any caregiver. Higher levels of security may be provided by including various locks or restrictive devices to prevent access to either the number or type of items to be dispensed.
One particular type of dispensing device which is becoming accepted within the medical industry comprises a cabinet having a plurality of retractable drawers which hold the items. The individual drawers are often divided into bins so that more than one type of item may be held within each drawer. Security may be provided by providing locks on the drawers to allow access to only certain caregivers, certain items and/or certain times of day.
When using such drawers in a secured environment, a number of issues need to be addressed. For example, it would be desirable to provide convenient access to each of the bins, including the ability to quickly locate a bin having a selected item. It would further be desirable to efficiently utilize the space of each drawer so that a maximum number of items could be held within the cabinet. Further, it would be desirable to allow the bins to be arranged in different sizes so that each drawer could be customized depending upon the types of items that are to be stored.
The ability to address some or all of these issues while still providing adequate security is especially challenging. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,875 describes a dispensing station having a plurality of retractable drawers. To provide security to the items and to assist a caregiver in the location of a selected item, a carousel system is included in the drawers. However, such a system is a gross underutilization of drawer space and is therefore undesirable.
Another issue that needs to be addressed with such dispensing stations is the need to restock dispensed items. Previously proposed methods include individually restocking each bin with a supply cart that is transported throughout the medical facility. However, restocking in this manner is time consuming, thus preventing access to the supplies for long time periods during restocking, and may also lead to inventory restocking errors.
A further consideration in the development of a dispensing station which is divided into a matrix of bins is that of ensuring a user will properly select the correct bin. Recent studies indicate a high incidence of removal errors from such dispensing stations. Healthcare providers are therefore anxious to reduce removal errors which stem from users selecting incorrect items from a tray containing many bins.
It would therefore be desirable to provide systems, methods and apparatus to overcome or greatly reduce these and other problems. It would be particularly desirable if a dispensing system were provided which would provide some level of security to the items while still providing convenient access to the items, including the ability to easily locate a selected item so that removal errors may be reduced. Such a dispensing system should also efficiently utilize the storage space so that large inventories of items or large numbers of items may be held therein. It would be further desirable if such a dispensing system could be tailored to allow for different sized items to be stored therein. Further, it would be desirable if such a system were easy to restock so that time and errors could be reduced when replenishing the dispensed items.